Dissidia: Battle Manga Trailers
by Alter Shead
Summary: Trailers and sneak peaks of an upcoming fanmake of Dissidia Final Fantasy, featuring a wide variety of several anime characters.


I do not own **ANY** of these characters and concepts, ranging from Dissidia Final Fantasy to the several manga/anime characters.

* * *

><p>A huge battlefield unfolds into view. Deserted and inspiring feelings that could be only translated as pride, effort, pain, disappointment… success.<p>

Craters everywhere, a broken landscape that bears scars of past wars fought and the blood, sweat and tears of many different warriors.

Then, a clash of two metals can be heard throughout said battlefield.

Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura are seen clashing their duel disks, being forcibly launched a few meters back due to the force of their contact. In an instant, Yami Yugi summons the Dark Magician and Yami Bakura summons the Dark Necrofear, as both monsters unleash their own blasts of dark energy, clashing and easily opening a crater beneath them.

Lucy is trapped in the middle of an uncountable number of bullets surrounded by a gray aura. Before the bullets are shot towards her, she attempts to avoid the incoming impacts by covering herself with her vectors.

Edward Elric is seen running as fast as he can, a determined look on his face, jumping over the crater made from Yami Yugi's and Yami Bakura's first ensuing strikes, and then jumping as high as he can in order to avoid Lust's widely destructive extension of her fingertips, as they slightly grazed and cut a bit of his red jacket.

Ichigo then comes running full force at Yami Bakura, his zampakutou slicing through the Dark Necrofear and coming down at the duelist, forcing the latter to block the blow with his Duel Disk before, with a sadistic grin that caused Ichigo to sneer, sending him hurling away with a mighty swing of his arm, as the Soul Reaper landed safely on his feet.

Suddenly, Lust appears right behind Ichigo, extending her fingertips at an inhuman speed. Before the attack struck him, Vash the Stampede stepped into the scene and blocked her ruthless piercing attack with his own gun, his left hand in the hand grip and his right hand squeezing the gun's large barrel, pushing forward in a match of strength against Lust's fingertips. In one burst of energy, Vash manages to deflect her attack away, right in time to turn around and block another shot of energy by the Dark Necrofear, as Yami Bakura stands a few feet behind the monster, holding the Monster Reborn in his hand.

Uchiha Madara is then seen high up in the air, his Rinnegan activated, as various large orbs of flames, rubble, water and masses of air are seen distributed along a wide area of the battlefield, before noticing Gon Freecs being launched at him at an unbelievable speed due to Monkey D. Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Pachinko's move, the hunter's arm stretched against the ninja. However, Madara blocks Gon's Rock attack with his right arm, the sudden clash creating a massive shockwave that travelled through the air, shaking their surroundings.

Uzumaki Naruto watches it from a distance, dashing between the massive orbs of different elemental affinities created by Madara, before pulling out a kunai from his bag, readying himself for any incoming attack.

Death the Kid and Sousuke Aizen are seen clashing their weapons, as Kid shoots out a massive number of bullets at his foe. In one sword swipe, Aizen unleashes a massive air blade, as it slices through the bullets, disintegrating them.

**FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER**

**ALL OF YOUR FAVORITE BATTLE MANGA CHARACTERS**

**COME TOGETHER**

**FOR A MASSIVELY EPIC WAR**

An extremely large entity, with its massive horns pointing downwards, dwarfing entire mountains and covered in fire and darkness, roars at the heroes, now reunited, right behind the various villains, who are getting ready to face off.

The scene changes, as Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura are seen fighting at an Egyptian sight, right in the eye of a sand tornado, an Egyptian pyramid raised behind the two duelists and a stone-structured platform serving as the floor besides the sand, decorated with golden runes around it.

Yami Bakura then uses the Change of Heart card, unleashing a sudden burst of light and darkness from himself, the force of said burst opening enormous fissures around the platform and sand and destroying a considerable number of pillars that were the supporting the pyramid. The incoming rubble, hurling towards Yami Yugi, was sliced at lightning-like speed by the Celtic Guardian, as the monster disintegrated afterwards. Yami Yugi then drew another card, raising it above his head.

"SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!" Yami Yugi shouted, as three blades of light were shot from the card, aiming towards Yami Bakura.

The scene changes once more to a large oasis in the middle of a desert at night time, as both Vash and Millions Knives are seen fighting each other, with Knives sending razor sharp energy blades at Vash, who dodged them as he sent out a huge barrage of bullets towards Knives, who was avoiding them like it was something casual. In one swift move, Vash dashed so fast that he seemed to have "phased" through Knives' air blades.

"This belief I carry with me… I CAN TURN IT INTO STRENGHT!" Vash shouted, before readying his gun, a small black hole forming around the entrance of the barrel.

**BATTLES THAT YOU THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER BE ABLE TO READ ABOUT**

**EPIC BATTLES FROM EVERY MANGA REPEATED ONCE MORE!**

At the Red Dragon HQ, in the top floor, now completely damaged, exposing the beautiful night sky and the shining full moon, Spike runs up towards the red carpeted steps, his Jericho 941 in hand.

"I would never be able to remain in this world…" Spike said, throwing his Jericho in the air, as each step he took in his dash, he picked up a new weapon, on one step a shotgun, on the following a sniper, on the other a Desert Eagle pistol, on the final one a medium-sized bag containing several grenades, explosives and mines.

Placing those guns in several straps around his body, though most on his few belt straps, he performed one last front flip quite high in the air, catching his Jericho 941 in midair and landing right in front of Vicious, who wasted no time in placing the tip of his katana under his chin. Spike, for his turn, set the barrel of his gun mere inches away from his nemesis' heart, before grinning.

"… Knowing someone was clouding my ideals with his greed!" Spike finished.

The scene reverts to Seireitei, in the very middle of Soul Society. Ichigo and Aizen are can be easily observed clashing against each other near the Sokyoku Hill, in plain midair.

"AIZEN!" Ichigo shouts, before being surrounded in a thick fog of black energy.

Suddenly it burst in all directions, allowing him to go into his post-Dangai upgraded Bankai form, as he swung his zanpakutou downward at Aizen, who only had time to block it with his own blade. The force of the cutting wave was enough to throw Aizen away, who was sent crashing through the Hill. The force of the air blade didn't stop, however, as after Aizen crashed through its large tip, the air blade sliced it in half, the large piece of rock and the wooden structure built upon it falling down to the ground below.

"IT ENDS HERE, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Ichigo shouted, speeding after Aizen.

The scene changes then one more time, to a stadium with several empty seats and just the plain stage lights illuminating its whole. Gon and Hisoka are then seen throwing punches at each other, as Hisoka takes a few steps back and pulls Gon towards with what seems to be some sort of sticky aura line that's glued to Gon's chest.

"Seems I should seize this moment while the fruit is ripe!" Hisoka said, noticing Gon's fist was now shining a bright, golden light.

"Not before I hit you all the way to the other side of this room!" Gon replied, seconds away from punching Hisoka, who covered his face with his left arm, a sadistic grin underneath it.

**EVERY SINGLE MEMORABLE TECHNIQUE FROM YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS**

**AND LOTS OF NEW ONES!**

Yami is seen summoning the Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, who attempts to pierce Yami Bakura, who in turn blocks the blow with his Duel Disk, sending him crashing against the Pyramid's wall.

Naruto uses his Odama Rasengan, lunging it against Madara, though the latter becomes intangible, as the spiral of wind energy phases by him along with the blonde-haired ninja, as the attack goes onto the water, creating an enormous whirlpool in the middle of the river, the water torrents around reaching heights around the middle of the waterfall.

Luffy is seen using his Gomu Gomu no Giganto Pistol against Monkey D. Garp, destroying 3 large buildings in a row, and sending his grandpa crashing through a few more buildings over the other city block.

Ichigo uses his Getsuga Tenshou against Aizen, who in his Final Form is able to grasp it with his hand and apply a big amount of force into it very tightly, dispersing it.

Lust is seen slicing through several pipes with her extended fingertips, in an attempt to cut through the short-sized Alchemist.

Hisoka is seen sending all of the cards in his deck towards Gon, in what seemed to be a coordinated, rhythmic dance of slashes, with Gon having little room to avoid, getting cut up by most of them.

Medusa sends out her Vector Arrows in all directions, as Kid blocks them with his arms, as he ends up crashing against a nearby wall, the Arrows still coming in his direction and crashing once more through that same wall, in an attempt to strike him while he's down.

Chief Kakuzawa in his Diclonius form uses his vectors to attempt to tear through Lucy's flesh, who in return blocks the strikes with her own vectors, unleashing a shockwave that dents the many steel walls around them from the collision of their transparent aiders.

**CHEER FOR GOOD!**

The heroes are now reunited on their side of the battlefield, drawing their weapons and readying themselves for the incoming battle, eyeing their villain counterparts respectively.

**CHEER FOR EVIL!**

The villains either sneer or grin maniacally at their hero counterparts, also preparing their powers and weapons for the incoming clash.

**DISSIDIA: BATTLE MANGA**

**THE BATTLE BEGINS JUNE 2011!**


End file.
